Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2015
11:29 Welcome. 11:29 Reap, should I make Boot-leg Pea-nut's page or should you? 11:29 Hi! 11:29 RS. What're your thoughts on the Bootleg I made? 11:30 What is it? 11:30 Hi 11:30 Hi! 11:32 Bootleg V4x Corrupted Floater This, RS. 11:33 I like it 11:34 Now, Reap, who should make the page? 11:34 You 11:34 ok 11:34 Hi people. 11:35 Yo. 11:35 Hi!m 11:35 Okay, Reap 11:35 What is its personality? 11:36 hmmmm 11:36 you think of it 11:36 Okay 11:36 I'll make it later 11:36 Can I own the Chestnut Team? 11:36 Or does someone else own it already? 11:36 Make it incredibly flamboyant, RS. 11:37 Someone named it Chestnut Squad. 11:37 I'll make the Father Chestnut flamboyant, the Young Chestnuts will be similar to the Scouts. 11:37 Oh 11:37 Then the Chestnut Squad 11:38 Yes. 11:38 K 11:38 I'm claiming it before anyone else does :D 11:38 Too bad. Someone already did. 11:38 Zowdoi. 11:39 Eh 11:39 Eh 11:39 NO ONE TAKE IT 11:39 >:D 11:40 K then 11:40 ok 11:40 (BL TK) 11:40 (BL RD) 11:40 Chestnut Squad 11:40 (BL RS) 11:40 (BL AK) 11:41 NOOOOOOO 11:41 WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO CLAIM THE THINGS I LIKE?! 11:41 Ooh, I have an idea! 11:41 I'll name them! :D 11:42 Name them Sharkeisha, Laqueeta, Rain'eysha, and Bon'Qui'Qui. 11:42 Just some advice. 11:42 c: 11:43 ofc I killed chat 11:43 bye 02:39 test 02:40 yo 02:40 Derpeashooter 02:40 best page in the works ^^^ 02:41 Puffy. 02:41 yo sci 02:41 ? 02:41 Show me a screenshot of Carp sex ually harassing a user. 02:42 We're blocking him from the SU Fanon wiki. 02:42 i dont have a screenshot 02:42 i stopped ssing 02:42 Shit . 02:42 x 02:42 Do you have SOMETHING? 02:42 D 02:42 I only have the account of him "mounting" people 02:49 lol 02:57 wut? 02:57 GIVE ME THAT 02:57 PUFFY 02:57 THAT'S WAY BETTER 03:02 PuffyMuffins 03:02 Away 03:02 brb 03:13 back 03:13 OMG 03:13 ? 03:13 TOOK YOU DAMN LONG 03:13 now 03:13 What is the account used for his desperate purposes? 03:14 not account as in user, but account as in "seen" 03:14 BUT 03:14 i will check the chat logs 03:14 xD 03:15 Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 June 2015 Do CTRL + F and search "mount" look at the second one @sci 03:16 ty Puffy 03:16 Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 June 2015 WAIT 03:16 12 RESULTS FOR MOUNT 03:16 OMFG 03:16 xD 03:18 wtf 03:20 -mounts the mounted mountain- 03:20 What about Carp mounting in Splatoon RP wiki? 03:21 that, i dont have proof of. But everyone there has seen him do : Carp The Squid : *mounts Stacy * or Carp The Squid : I can do much more with my tentacles 03:21 we dont have Chat Logs there 03:21 #prehistoric 03:22 I feel bad for Chill. 03:24 why? 03:24 because of carp?' 03:24 Yes. 03:24 And BGGG. 03:25 yea 03:25 Derpeashooter 03:27 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141010074127/plantsvszombies/images/b/b2/Ghost_Pepper2.png how do you get the image to be rounded (rounded edges) 03:29 idk 03:29 nvm 03:29 i did it :D 03:32 yay 03:32 you earn a blowjob from GP as a reward 03:33 nop 03:33 i earn an emote for Derpeashooter 03:34 Wmag : how dare you puffy let sci post pron on chat 03:34 Puffy : the grapefruit stuff? lol xD 03:35 That actually happened? 03:35 yea 03:37 LOL 03:37 More grapefruit shipments to come! 03:38 grapefruitftw 03:39 he actually saw the grapefruit thing XD 03:39 lol 11:00 ... 11:01 well, no one is active on chat, so let me talk to myself 11:01 People who probably hate me : 11:01 1. WinterMagnet 11:01 2. Professor Tiyak 11:02 And now... cats 11:02 Cat : meow 11:02 and now, a few questions : 11:02 1. How am I OP 11:02 2. Why is Wmag for some reason totally hating on me? 11:03 3. whotf changed the wordmark and background earlier? 11:03 4. why is carp so nubish 11:03 5. im going back to watching steven universe in a sec 11:03 6. why are people on chat but not active? 11:03 7. im bored 11:04 8. Plants vs. Zombies Inactive wiki sounds like a better name 11:04 9. why am I a "scrub" 11:04 10. why does wmag just 100% hate me 11:05 and now... me watching steven universe 2015 06 21